A Tight Squeeze
by Uppity Bitch
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are back in another amorous one-shot in which Klaus wakes up to a delightful sight and Caroline has an intriguing idea.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. Much like fat-free brownies, this season's writing has left me unamused and cranky. I equally blame the writers and Betty Crocker.

Warning: The following is for mature audiences only and contains absolutely no plot whatsoever. To make up for that egregious error, it is overflowing with graphic depictions of delicious carnality. You're welcome.

Author's Note: Klaus and Caroline are in a committed, loving relationship. This one-shot depicts a caring couple engaging in an amorous adventure. There is no drama related to _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_, mostly because it would get in the way of my plotless, shameless good time.

A Tight Squeeze

Caroline could hear his even breathing signaling that Klaus was sound asleep next to her as the pale morning light began to slowly filter into their bedroom windows. His muscular body projected a powerful heat that enveloped her own and made her sweat slightly, even under the thin bed sheet. Klaus's seductive smell surrounded her, marking her as his, and as she breathed in the heady aroma of cedar and damp earth, she wondered if his inherent wolf nature could stimulate an animalistic estrous cycle within her. His signature scent coupled with his warm body made Caroline feel as though she was going into heat.

She experimentally slid a finger near her soft folds and gasped quietly at how damp she was. The wetness welcomed her finger, suddenly grown bold with the challenge that she could engage in such an illicit activity without Klaus' knowledge. Her fingertip gently tapped against the slick flesh, delicately parting her folds. Her other palm grazed a nipple, marking it with teasing swirls. She slowly eased one tapered finger within herself, her drenched walls squeezing tightly as she began a slow, steady rhythm.

Caroline tried to match her breathing to Klaus', out of a perverse desire to somehow include him in her masturbation. In and out, she exhaled as her strokes became more confident. She could feel the sweet buildup of her release almost at its peak, and to prolong her ecstasy, she quickly removed her finger, impossibly coated with dew, and gently sucked until her essence flooded her senses. Driven wild by the taste of her own desire, she tapped her clit, savoring the feel of her moist finger against that delightful little button.

A tiny, eager whimper fell from her mouth and then she heard Klaus hiss beside her. "Fuck, sweetheart. That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard." He rolled over on his side to face her, and he noted her embarrassed blush creep across her ivory skin. "No need for that, love. Hearing you get yourself off while I'm lying next to you is incredibly erotic." His long, red tongue dipped out briefly to lick across his lips. "But I must confess that watching it take place would be even more _stimulating_." He slowly peeled down the sheet, staring at her flawless body.

Caroline smiled shyly. "I haven't yet." She saw his puzzled expression. "Gotten off." She explained, the endorphins flooding her body had suddenly made her bold under his penetrating gaze. "Perhaps you could offer me some encouragement?"

Smirking, Klaus reached in between them and firmly grasped his penis, eying Caroline expectantly. She kept one palm cupping her breast, the nipple tightening under her touch. She watched in fascination as he began stroking his long shaft, squeezing the tip before running his hand back to the base. She moved her other hand to her damp opening, massaging her clit with the pad of one finger. Klaus suddenly groaned at the smell of Caroline's arousal, seeing her spread the honeyed moisture across her skin. He sped up his movements, his penis hard as iron as his hips began jerking toward her, almost touching her smooth thighs.

His lust-filled grunt triggered a primal need within her, and she suddenly felt her walls spasm around her finger as she quickly plunged into her warmth, crying out in sweet relief. She rode her finger hard, her hips and breasts bouncing in unison. Caroline's eyes were glazed with desire as she watched Klaus continue to enthusiastically rub himself next to her. She reached out to him, "Let me help you with that, baby."

Klaus smiled slyly as he slowed down his movements. "Yes, sweetheart, you can help me out." He quickly straddled her, his hard member grazing her sensitive flesh and making her shiver. When he felt her delicious, wet patch of skin, he almost lost control and thrust into her like a man possessed. Instead, he maintained his focus and with a smirk he slowly started edging his body up hers, savoring the heat he saw within her blue eyes. With a final push, he lightly sat on her, his thighs touching her ample bosom.

Her short, excited breaths caused her breasts to flutter against him and Caroline gasped in delight as Klaus resumed stroking his rock-hard penis above her chest. As his body slightly rose and fell with every touch of his hand, she grasped his firm ass, wanting to pull every inch of him as close to her as possible. He groaned loudly, and slowly rocked himself against her bouncing breasts.

As Klaus' hand traveled his length, he reveled in her lust-filled panting. He pushed himself closer to her, continuing his slow strokes until his glistening tip brushed across her soft lips. He whispered, "Open up for me, sweetheart." A deep moan escaped from her as she opened her mouth wide. He knelt before her, and lowered his member into her warm, wet cavern.

Caroline began sucking his sensitive flesh, rolling her tongue across his wide head. His ass flexed under her strong grip, and she pulled him closer to her mouth, wanting him as near as possible. She reveled in his power, letting his raw masculinity wash over her as he thrust his pelvis against her sweat-soaked skin. He threw back his head and growled, "That's it, love. Just a little more. Your mouth feels so good."

Klaus's hips jerked unsteadily as his thrusts became shallower. He suddenly moved back a few inches and pulled his shaft from her swollen lips. With a sigh of satisfaction, he gripped his penis as it spurted warm semen across her breasts. She moaned and gripped his ass harder as he came down from his frenzied orgasm. He moved beside her and kissed her deeply. "You are exquisite," he murmured.

Caroline stroked his hip, biting her bottom lip while suppressing the urge to voice a secret desire. Klaus noticed she was deep in thought. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She looked away briefly, embarrassed and unsure of how he would react to her taboo request. When she hesitantly glanced at him, she was mesmerized by the acceptance and tenderness she saw. "Could I try something new?" She stumbled over her request, not sure she was brave enough to describe in detail her sudden need. "I'd sort of spoon you from behind while doing a thing," She finished awkwardly.

Klaus wolfishly grinned. "I welcome all of your experiments, love. Especially those that involve you 'doing a thing.'" He lightly kissed the tip of her nose before turning his solid frame away from her, settling back against his pillow.

Caroline daintily kissed his shoulder, caressing his back as she moved to cup his body against hers. She massaged his skin, breathing in his delightfully sexy smell, loving how his muscles twitched underneath her hand. As he became more relaxed under her ministrations, she started making soothing circles downward until she reached his firm ass cheeks. She lightly spanked each one, and they seemed to quiver in anticipation of what was to come.

She slid her hand between her thighs, still soaked from her earlier exploration, and gathered her sweet, sticky dew on her fingers. She carefully swiped her wetness across the cleft in his ass. Klaus let out a shaky breath as he anxiously waited for her next move. She excitedly ran the rest of her soaked fingers lightly across his anus, grinning as she felt him tremble slightly. She lowered her head, and suddenly dragged her tongue against the length of his cleft, rimming his delicate skin. She was slightly dizzy from the sensual cocktail of her arousal coating his body, much like he had covered hers.

He loudly moaned as she slowly dipped her tongue into his puckered hole. She vigorously lapped at the sensitive tissues, gripping his bucking hips to keep him steady. She stifled her own moan when he growled, "Yes, sweetheart. Get it nice and wet."

Realizing Klaus was on the brink of another explosive orgasm, Caroline removed her tongue with a final flourish, and slyly inserted her index finger. "You like that, baby," she panted into his ear, sucking his neck possessively.

"Fuck!" Klaus yelled, his orgasm ripping through his body as Caroline slowly pumped her finger, riding his waves of euphoria. Once he was spent, he turned over to face her once more. He kissed her slowly, savoring their combined tastes.

Caroline giggled. "I take it you liked my idea?" She leaned in for another kiss, lightly stroking his stubble along his jawline.

"It was bloody fantastic," Klaus rumbled, rubbing her hip appreciatively.

"It was a tight squeeze, but I knew it would be worth it." Caroline grinned.

Klaus growled, rolling on top of her body. "Then let's see about your 'tight squeeze', love."


End file.
